Your Love keeps Me Going
by DBZgirl4life
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are falling hard for eachother. Something happens to one of their friends. Will their love be strong enough to keep them from breaking down? Troyella, Chaylor. Please read!
1. Championship Kisses

Disclaimer: I one nothing, except two characters coming up in future Chapters, Kriezel & JP (KriP)

Chapter 1: The Championship and Kisses

Once the whole celebration of the East High Wild Cats championship win came to an end, everyone thought it was time to go home. But they all seemed to have forgotten the After Party at Chad's House.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad made it to the announcer stand in the middle of the gym. He quickly picked up the microphone and grabbed everyone's attention before they had a chance to leave.

"Hey Wild Cats & Fellow East High students, don't forget the After Party at my house! 8:00; don't be late!"

With that said and done, Chad jumped off the announcer table and ran over to the screaming group of kids surrounding the basketball team.

"CHAD!" Screamed an excited Taylor

"I can't wait until the Party!" She breathed.

"Yeah should be great!" he replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy managed to venture away from the group and decided to go looking for Gabriella. He soon spotted her hanging out with Kelsi and Jason over by the bleachers. He ran over to her.

"Hey Gabriella!" said Troy.

"Hey yourself" she replied politely.

Jason and Kelsi considered this their cue and thought they would leave Troy and Gabriella alone. They walked away, leaving Troy and Gabriella slightly confused as to what to say next.

"It's a little loud down here." Gabriella said.

"I know where we can go, follow me." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her through what seemed like a million hallways until he found a familiar door leading upstairs to the roof.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, much." she smiled.

"Gabriella I-" Troy struggled to say.

"Nevermind." Troy sighed.

"Troy?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Asked a slightly confused-looking Troy Bolton.

"For being so nice to me."

Troy wanted so badly to just kiss her right then, but he knew she didn't like him the way he liked her.

"You're welcome." he smiled.

Gabriella shivered. Reality finally hit her when she realized that they were out on the roof on a cold evening. Troy took off his basketball jacket (A/N: the one he wore during Breaking Free) and gently draped it over her shoulders. "There" he said. Gabriella blushed. "Thanks Troy."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, downstairs in the gym, Chad was nervously walking around looking for someone. He then spotted her hanging around with the other decathalon team mates.

"Taylor" he called.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" she asked.

He pulled her away from her friends and led her into the hallway.

"I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"I uh.. I just.. I wanted to know if you wantedtogooutwithmeorsomething?" he blurted.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you would kind of like to um-"

"Yes, I would love to."

Taylor knew exactly what he was asking her. He was asking her to be his girlfriend and she was happily accepting. Chad thought this was a good time to give her their first kiss. He leaned in and Taylor excitedly obliged, softly kissing him back.

"Wow." was all either of them could say.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well, This is my first fanfic. Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions, then please submit a review and tell me! Anything will do! I just got out of school yesterday so I thought I would write a story. I will be updating a lot since I don't really have a lot of plans for my summer. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews greatly appreciated.

Next Chapter: The After Party; Troyella; Little bit of Chaylor


	2. Preparations, The After Party

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM do you think I would be sitting her writing fan fic's about it?

Chapter 2: Preparations, The After Party + Alone Time

**Last chapter recap.**

_Chad asks Taylor Out. Troy & Gabriella share a passionate moment._

**End Chapter Recap.**

Chad and Taylor were sitting against the wall in the hallway, gazing into eachother's eyes. Chad was about to lean in and kiss her again when suddenly a member of the basketball team came thundering through the gym doors.

"Chad! There you are," said an out of breath JP Welsh.

"It's 7:00.. don't you think you should head home and get the party ready?"

"Oh snap! It's that late already!" Chad asked no one in particular.

JP could see that he had interrupted Chad and Taylor with his entrance, so he exited quickly.

"Tay, I'm so sorry but I really have to go.."

"It's alright Chad. Do you want me to come with you and help?" Taylor said a little sympathetically.

"Yah, you can come home with me and help set up. Thanks."

"What are girlfriends for?" Taylor smirked.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the bench when Troy's cell phone vibrated. He had a new text message. He broke his gaze with Gabriella so he could read what it said.

"Sorry, it's probably Chad." he said.

"No problem, you better read it, it may be important."

Troy flipped open his phone and imediately began reading the message so he could get back to Gabriella. The message read:

(A/N: Troy is bold, Chad is Italic)

_Troy can you come over to my house? I need help setting up! Tay's here but I need more than just one person to help me_

Troy decided to text Chad back saying **he would come**. Gabriella just sat there waiting for him to return to her.

What seemed like three seconds after Troy had texted Chad back, Chad had texted him once again.

_Thanks man, I owe you one._

Troy looked back at Gabriella who's chocolate brown eyes were wandering around the room.

"Gabbi, I have to go to Chad's house and help him set up for the party. He said Taylor is there. I don't want to leave you so do-"

Gabriella gently teased her lips with his to get him to stop talking so much. She pulled away, surprised at what she had just done.

"Sorry I-"

Troy didn't need an explaination. He gently lifted her chin with his hands before she could look away and kissed her softly again. They were continuing on more passionately, but Troy's cell phone vibrated again in his pocket and he was forced to pull away to see what could be so important as to break this wonderful moment with Gabriella. He got yet another text from Chad asking _where he was._ He texted back saying that **he got distracted and he was on his way**. Chad knew exactly what it was that was distracting him. Gabriella.

"Gabbi, we really have to go now." he sighed.

"Alright, just let me call my mom."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella made their way to Chad's house in Troy's car. (A/N: they are all Juniors in the fic) Troy met up with Chad to help move some furniture around while Gabriella and Taylor set up the food. Troy came to find the girls gabbing on the couch giggling about something.

"Sorry to bother you but it's 8:00 and the party is getting started. Everyone is starting to arrive. Chad and I think we should all go outside and meet up with everyone."

He shot a smile towards Gabriella, who was beaming at him. They all got up and walked to the front door and went outside.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

People were gathering in the front yard. Some were talking in groups while others were making their way into the house to find some food. Chad came up behind Taylor and placed his hands over her eyes. He disguised his voice best he could and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" Taylor knew right away who it was and turned around to kiss him. Gabriella felt a little awkward and walked away to find Troy. Who else? She then found herself being pulled away into the backyard. Troy let go of her hand and sat her down on a bench under a tree.

"You looked a little uncomfortable so I thought I would come to the rescue."

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed.

They sat there talking for about two hours. Troy leaned in to kiss her when Chad came out of the back door shouting for Troy.

"Yo Troy! Dude it's time to go play some 'ball' "

Troy looked over at Gabriella and said

"Sorry Gabs but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?" She nodded.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After the game, it was 11:00 and Gabriella had to get home. She had an 11:30 curfew which she didn't feel like breaking. She went to go look for Troy and say goodbye. She spotted him by the punch bowl, guzzling down three cups.

"Troy, I have to go now, my mom is expecting me soon."

"Okay, how about I take you home in my car?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to his car, just parked outside Chad's house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well, here we are." Troy said, managing to break the awkward silence drifting throughout the car.

Gabriella politely said goodbye and got out of the car.

Troy was confused. "Gabbi? Wait!"

"Yes Troy?"

Troy and Gabriella were now at the front door. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm, spun him around and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Thanks for a great night."

And with that, Troy stood there awe-struck and just smiled as he watched Gabriella walk into her house and shut the door behind her. "That was the best day of my life." She thought aloud.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After such an exciting day, Gabriella went upstairs to say goodnight to her mom. Then she walked dreamily into her room, shut the door and got into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed and just smiled until she drifted off into a very happy, dreamy sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Reviews greatly appreciated. (as always)

I wont update the next chapter until i get precisely 13 new reviews. Get reviewing! Thanks!

Next Chapter: Breaking away from the Troyella and Chaylor Fluff, we take a look at the characters that I made up. Kriezel Ersando and JP Welsh. This is just kind of a filler, it leads up to why they are in this story in the first place.


	3. AN and The It Couple

Author's Note from earlier:

Hey guys! This is an Author's Note. I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I am almost at my goal of 13 reviewers for the second chapter. 5 more will do it! I am also glad yall like this story. I wasn't too sure of it in the beginning. I am very over critical of my work. I am thinking about changing the up coming chapters a bit because they don't seem too good. I'm thinking about it. If I get 5 new reviews then I will update the next chapter. Once I get those 5 reviews, this author's note will probably be deleted and you will see the story in the regular format where as if I kept it, it would look like there were 4 chapters up where there are only 3 with the author's note. That's a little confusing lol. Well, I updated my profile if you care to look. It doesn't have much info about me but if you want to know a little more then just ask me. Keep reading my story and don't forget to review! Thank you to all my reviewers! Oh, and if you read my story and you don't have an account with Fan you can still review. You don't need an account. Just click the little review button and write a review! Also, to the reviewers, I know I am asking a lot just by asking you to review, I really would like it if you would tell me how you like the story. It's kind of annoying getting a review and having it just say update soon! I want to know how you like it! Oh and uhm.. please.. no flames.. they make me sad. If you want an update sooner then all you have to do is review! Okay enough of me babbling, bye!

xo HSM 0bsession

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Heyy, sorry it took me a while to update. I guess I just really wanted reviews. I was getting upset because I hadn't gotten any. Im just going to update when I get my story how I want it. I am changing the story around a little bit, it's not that great in further chapters. Enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I wrote a new ONESHOT. Look for it soon! It is a HSM one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters that I make up. If you dont remember them in HSM then obviously I made them!

Chapter 3: The "It" Couple

**Last Chapter Recap.**

_After such an exciting day, Gabriella went upstairs to say goodnight to her mom. Then she walked dreamily into her room, shut the door and got into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed and just smiled until she drifted off into a very happy, dreamy sleep._

**End Chapter Recap.**

The following Monday, the only thing everyone was thinking about was the awesome after party at Chad's house. The music, the dancing, the games and the gossip. The break-ups and the hook-ups. Nearly the whole school was there, rejoycing the double victory wins and just having a great time.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Usually the talk of the school was the "it" couple, Kriezel Ersando and JP Welsh. They were the main part of everyone's conversations because of just how darn cute they were! Everytime you saw them they were always smiling and holding hands. When they were apart, they usually talked on the phone or on the internet. They have been the "it" couple for quite some time now and it didn't seem like they would ever break up. They love eachother so much.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Every couple and every crush wanted to have the relationship that Kriezel and JP have. They all want the happiness and they joy of being loved. Having someone to share yourself with, to help you overcome things. To bring a smile to your face when you needed it most. But mostly, they all wanted to have someone to share the rest of their life with. Not having to keep things to yourself or just telling your best friends.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At the after party, Kriezel and JP arrived together. When JP introduced her to his friends, he always introduced her as his girlfriend. He was never embarassed to show his affection to her or around the people he knew. Sure they get in fights, just like every couple. But the thing about Kriezel and JP is that their fights, well, they are always solved quickly so no pain overcomes the couple. Nothing can tear them apart.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

But it's not like they wanted to be the "it" couple. Oh, no. They thought they were just like every other couple in the school. When they started hearing people talking about them, they were a little scared. They weren't sure what to think. Then they slowly got used to it and now it dosen't bother them at all. They don't mind being the "it" couple, watching people admire their relationship. It all seemed so unreal to them.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

There was this one time that JP had gone on a field trip to Six Flags while Kriezel was in school. He knew that she loved Tiger's so he found this one game where if you win, you get this 5-foot Tiger. He thought; _I have to win that for Kriezel, she would love it._ He wasn't doing too well, but he kept going. He was concentrating on winning that Tiger for his girlfriend. He had finally done it, after an immense amount of time, he got the Tiger. When he made it back at school, it was the end of the day and Kriezel was talking with her friends. Katie and Swati turned her around so she could see the love of her life, holding a huge prize for her. She was breathless when he told her that he had won it for her. _her_. She was so greatful. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was glad she liked the Tiger. Then she said that she loved him so much and leaned in to kiss him. The Tiger meant more to her then anything in the world, except JP of course.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Like most parents of teenagers, they didn't allow their daughters or sons to date or have a boyfriend/girlfriend. When Kriezel told her Mother and Father, they weren't too thrilled. They didn't nescesarily disaprove, but they weren't too fond of her having a boyfriend. They made sure that he only came over her house twice a month and when she wanted to hang out with friends, it could only be a little while. She wasn't allowed to have sleepover's at friend's houses because her parents didn't want JP showing up and doing something wrong. Once in a while, when he missed her a lot, he would walk to her house at night and throw pebbles at her window. She couldn't come downstairs, but she did stand there and smile down at him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Just like all the East High schoolers, they too listened on about the gossip of the week. This week the gossip was about their best friends, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The gossip was about the rooftop and how people had seen them "doing things" and how at the after party they were seen making out on a bench in Chad's backyard. JP had known Troy for 6 years. They have been very good friends throughout those 6 years and he wasn't sure that if this gossip, which he would call rumors, was true at all. He didn't mean to be rude but he had never seen Troy with any girl before. He didn't seem to do anything but play basketball or hang out with his friends.

Kriezel had only just met Gabriella this year but it had felt like a lifetime. They just connected the second they met. Both incredibly smart and pretty. Kriezel hadn't known of any boy that Gabriella had dated or even liked for that matter. So she too couldn't believe the rumors going through the school. She and JP had to get to the bottom of this.

Kriezel and JP weren't so sure to believe what was being said about their best friends, Gabriella and Troy, so they went straight to the source. Taylor and Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A/N: Well, that was just a filler. Hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Confessions. More Troyella fluff and a question that has been waiting to be asked.


	4. Confessions and Fighting

Disclaimer: I only own my characters.

Chapter 3: Confessions + Fighting

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Last Chapter recap.

Kriezel and JP were hearing rumors about Troy and Gabriella. They wanted to get some real answers so they went straight to the source. Taylor and Chad.

End Chapter recap.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Kriezel and JP were on their way to lunch to go find Chad and Taylor when they spotted the couple making out by the lockers.

"Let's talk to them when they come in the cafeteria.." said Kriezel.

"Yeah, don't want to disturb them." JP replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After about 20 minutes, Chad and Taylor came into the cafeteria all smiles. They sat down at their usual table with all of their friends. Everyone knew what they were doing because of the look on their faces, pure happiness. JP and Kriezel thought it was a good time to ask the new couple if the rumors that were being spread around the school about Troy and Gabriella were true.

"Chad, buddy, can I talk to you?" JP asked.

"Uh, sure?" Chad replied a little shakily.

Chad and JP exited the cafeteria and headed into an empty classroom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"The ones about Troy and Gabriella."

"I haven't heard any rumors. What were people saying?"

"Of course you haven't heard any rumors, you're too busy making out with your girlfriend to talk to anyone."

"Well sorry man, don't you remember what it was like when you and Kri Kriezel first started going out? Or are you all boring now because all the fun is gone?"

"Of course I remember what it was like, but we aren't the type of people who want to make out in front of the whole school! Anyways back to the rumors." JP retorted.

"Some rumors have been going around that after the championship Troy and Gabriella were seen going up to the rooftop garden. Then they were said to be seen making out and undressing themselves. Then they were seen in your backyard all over eachother on your mom's flowers. I don't think Troy would do anything like that. Do you know anything?"

"Wow, certainly Troy would never do that! I haven't even seen him with a girl ever. He really wouldn't do that in school..much less anywhere for that matter."

Just before JP could respond a furious Troy came up behind them, outraged at what they had been saying about him.

"If you wanted to know the truth then why didn't you just ask me?" shouted Troy.

"Oh h-hey man. Didn't see you there." said an embarrased Chad.

"Well then Troy, why don't **you** tell us what did happen then." JP replied a little snappy.

"Why should I even talk to you guys? I mean come on, I know I haven't been with a girl before Gabriella but that dosen't mean anything. And just because I never had a girlfriend or a crush dosen't mean that I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not saying that I did any of that but you guys don't have to go around talking like that about me behind my back!" Troy said a little more calmly.

"What do you mean with Gabriella? Are you two together now?" Chad asked astonished.

Troy realized his mistake and quickly changed the subject back to the rumors.

"Well, no but that's not the point." said Troy a little hastily.

"I didn't do anything with Gabriella except kiss her a couple times. That's all! Gosh why can't you guys just understand that!" he screamed.

Before Chad or JP could say anything Troy furiously rushed out of the room. A/N: like when he left the gym after talking to his dad

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Kriezel thought that instead of going to Taylor, she should go to Gabriella instead. I mean, after all the rumors were being spread about her. She then saw Gabriella come into the cafeteria and asked her if she could talk to her for a few minutes. Gabriella didn't know what it was that Kriezel wanted to talk to her about but she just went along anyway.

Kriezel took Gabriella into the girls bathroom and started questioning her.

"Have you heard the rumors being spread about you?"

"What rumors?" asked a slightly scared Gabriella.

"The ones about you and Troy being seen making out passionately on the roof top garden. And you and him having sex in Chad's backyard all over his mother's flowers."

Gabriella just stared at a questioning Kriezel as a tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"Gabs, you know you can tell me anything, I am here for you. You know that right?"

"Krizzy, I know I can talk to you. But you should know by now that I would never do anything like that!" Gabriella said sobbing.

"I know, that's why I had to come tell you about it, I didn't want you to hear from someone else and get mad that no one told you first."

Kriezel gently pulled Gabriella into a hug and tried to make her stop crying. When the first bell rang, signaling everyone to start to leave class, Gabriella got out of the hug and washed her face.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Krizzy. Your one of the best friend's I have ever had."

And with that, Gabriella went out of the bathroom and set off to go find Troy to talk to during free period.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Troy! There you are!" said a slightly excited, slightly upset Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" Troy could see that something was wrong with Gabriella. She looked a little sad today, like she had just been crying.

"Can we go to the secret spot?" she asked, about to cry again.

Troy entertwined his fingers in her's and led her to their secret spot. The second they got there, Gabriella burst into tears. Troy pulled her into a big warm hug and asked her what was wrong.

"Gabbi? Why are you crying?"

"Troy, e-everything is w-wrong. No o-one wants to b-be nice to m-me. Th-they all h-hate me!" Gabriella sobbed.

"It's okay babe, no one hates you, why would you say that?"

"Those r-rumors being sp-spread about me--about us! I just don't see how anyone would want to say that!" Gabriella had pulled away from Troy's hug and they sat down on the bench.

"I heard about them too. The best thing I can think of to keep my mind off of mean or sad things is to think of things that make me smile."

"But Troy, see, that's hard for me because **you** always make me smile. **You** are the one that I always think about when I am sad. **You** are the one that always makes me feel better. **You** are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she gave a weak smile and Troy hugged her ever so tightly.

"Gabriella, I--- I uh.. I love you."

"Wh-what?" she sniffed.

"I love you Gabriella Montez. _You_ are the best thing that ever happened to me. When I look at you, I can't help but smile. Whenever you walk into a room, you light it up. Before you came here, the only thing I thought about was basketball. Now that you're here, all I think about is you. Your smile. Your laugh. _You_. I love you more than life itself. You are what makes life worth while."

Gabriella let a tear escape her eyes and Troy quickly brushed it away. He had finally told Gabriella he loved her.

"I love you too Troy. More than anything in the world. You are my everything."

Finally, Troy thought. Finally he had expressed his feelings to her. His inner emotions. His true feelings.

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend Troy! It would make me so happy" She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Is that all you got?" she smiled.

"How's this?"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her so passionately, so softly. More than he had ever done before.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

There, that was kind of long wasn't it? Did you like it? Reviews please!

I had a better ending but when I went to go save it my program just exited! I was sooo mad! It was a perfect ending. I tried to remember what it is that I had there but I couldn't remember the whome thing. It's similar to it though.

Next Chapter: Troy invites Gabriella to his house to hang out. Something happens to Taylor.


	5. Hanging Out

Disclaimer: yawns Im getting tired of writing this. NOT MINE!

Chapter 5: Hanging Out

This Chapter takes place 5 days after the last one. It is now Saturday. Starting Summer Vacation.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Last Chapter Recap.

Troy and Gabriella are officially boyfriend + girlfriend!

End Chapter Recap.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I can't believe it's Summer already!" cheered an excited Taylor.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best one ever, I have great friends and an awesome boyfriend!" Gabriella was so excited, she realized what she had just said and blushed a bright red.

"Uh.. you didn't hear that Tay..." Gabriella said very embarrassed.

"Haha Gabs! I heard that! And I am so not letting you live that down!"

Taylor and Gabriella were in the pool in Taylor's backyard. They were floating on rafts up until Gabriella's outburst. Taylor started a splash fight and started splashing Gabriella. Gabriella shrieked and started splashing back.

"Whoo, that was fun." the girls said in unison, as they walked inside Taylor's house to get something to drink and relax.

"So, what now?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's 4:00; what time do you need to be home?"

"Let me call my mom."

Gabriella took out her cell phone from her bag and dialed home. Her mom picked up the phone after two rings and told her she could stay until 6:00. Gabriella asked if that was okay, but Taylor said she was going to hang out with Chad at 5:30 so Gabriella had to go home by 5:00. Gabriella told her mom the plan. Then the two girls dried off and went to change out of their wet bathing suits. Gabriella changed into a red halter top and some dark blue jean capri's. Taylor put on a light blue tank top with a matching mini skirt so she could look cute for Chad.

"What do you want to do for an hour Gabs?" asked Taylor.

"Well, you got any ice cream? I make a mean Sundae!"

"Sure do! I have tons of toppings too. You know me, the ice cream lover!" Taylor laughed.

Taylor led Gabriella downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do we need Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Well, let's see.."

"We need ...

Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry ice cream

Rainbow Sprinkles

A can of whip cream that you can spray

Strawberries

Chocolate Chips

...and some cookies!" said Gabriella, counting off her fingers.

"All right, coming right up!"

Taylor had almost everything set up on the table but she still needed the rainbow sprinkles. They were in a very big tub on the top shelf. Taylor's family never put a top on the sprinkles because they used them so often.

"Hey Gabi, can you come help me get these sprinkles?"

"Sure."

Gabriella and Taylor very carefully grabbed the big tub of sprinkles. Obviously they weren't careful enough because BOOM! The sprinkles dropped out of their hands, they tumbled to the floor and started laughing. While trying to catch the tub of sprinkles before they hit the floor, the girls lost their balance on their chairs and fell down, getting completely covered in rainbows.

"Well, that was fun." Gabriella laughed.

"Before we eat, lets clean up." Taylor said.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning, they were about to make the sundae's when Gabriella and Taylor heard a car horn. Gabriella's mom was here already? Why was she so early?

"My mom is here already? Why is she so early?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

Taylor looked over at the clock and said.. "Oh, Gabs its 5:05! How did it get so late? It was just 4:30!"

Gabriella helped Taylor put everything away before heading to the car to go home.

"Have fun with Chad!" And with that the girls said goodbye, saying they would talk on the phone later.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella had gotten home safely and then her cell phone started ringing in a familiar tone and she knew it was Troy calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, what's up?"

"Nothing, just got home from Taylor's; she's hanging out with Chad now."

"Oh cool. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did, what did you do today?"

"Nothing really, just played basketball with my dad and watched movies in my room. Kind of a boring start for Summer."

"Well at least you got some time with your dad."

"Yeah, hey, do you want to come over tomorrow and hang out?"

"Yeah! That would be f-" Gabriella cought herself sounding a little too excited and calmed down a bit. "cool, that would be cool."

Gabriella blushed and Troy laughed.

"Okay, how about 11:00?"

"Sure sounds great, see you then."

"Bye Gabi, love ya!"

"Love yah too Troy!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella had awaken at 9:30. Just in time to take a quick shower, get ready and eat breakfast before heading to Troy's house.

It was now 11:45 and Gabriella was bored. She sat there for 10 minutes, counting down second by second until it was 11:55. "Time to go!" she thought.

Gabriella had arrived at Troy's house with a minute to spare. He ran outside with a worried look on his face. Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked, sheer devastation crossing her face.

"Taylor has been in a car accident. She's in critical condition. She's at the hospital with Chad. He wants us to come as soon as we can!" Troy blurted out.

Gabriella just stood there. Not knowing what to do next. Troy engulfed her into a huge hug as she started crying.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had just been with Taylor yesterday afternoon and now, Taylor was in the hospital.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sort of a cliffy, hope you liked. Don't worry. Troy and Gabi will get their day together. Promise.

Next Chapter: The gang is at the hospital, waiting to hear how their friend is doing. Will they hear any news? Or will they just have to wait a while to see how Taylor is doing?


	6. No Answers

Disclaimer: not mine, dont sue.

Chapter 6: No Answers

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Last Chapter Recap.

Gabriella had arrived at Troy's house with a minute to spare. He ran outside with a worried look on his face. Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked, sheer devastation crossing her face.

"Taylor has been in a car accident. She's in critical condition. She's at the hospital with Chad. He wants us to come as soon as we can!" Troy blurted out.

Gabriella just stood there. Not knowing what to do next. Troy engulfed her into a huge hug as she started crying.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had just been with Taylor yesterday afternoon and now, Taylor was in the hospital.

End Chapter Recap.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella and Troy hopped in Troy's car and drove to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would let them. As they were walking in, they saw Chad coming out of the Cafeteria.

"Chad!" Troy yelled.

"Chad wait up!" he shouted.

Chad paused to see who was calling his name. He turned around and noticed it was Troy. He stopped and waited for him and Gabriella to catch up.

"What's going on? How is Taylor? What happened? Is she going to be alright?" Gabriella blurted out.

"Woah too many questions Gab." Chad said.

"I don't know what is going on, Taylor is in the ER; I dont know what happened to her other than she was in a car accident because of a drunk driver and I don't know if she is going to be alright. No one has told me anything!" Chad replied.

"Oh noooo!" Gabriella sobbed, as Troy wrapped her up in his arms to make her feel better. Nothing was working, she just kept crying harder and harder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Gabi, Taylor is going to be fine. You have to keep faith in her." Troy said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor's parents were waiting in the waiting room to hear any news about their daughter. No doctors were coming out, no one was telling them anything. If they didn't get some answers soon, they were going to walk right in the ER and see what was happening! They couldn't believe no one was coming out to tell them any news what so ever on their daughter.

Just then Chad, Troy and Gabriella came walking into the room. Chad handed Taylor's parents each a cup of coffee and sat down, motioning for Troy and Gabriella to take a seat near him.

"Any news yet?" Chad asked straight-faced.

"Nope, nothing at all Chad." said Taylor's dad, Richard.

"They wont tell us anything. We're her parents for christ sake! They have to tell us something!" cried Taylor's mom, Cindy.

"Well no one has come out yet right?" asked Troy.

"No one." replied Richard.

"Well, if no one has come out, then maybe they are helping her. Maybe they are treating her right now so that's why they haven't come out yet." Chad said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Maybe." said Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After about three hours of sitting in complete silence in the waiting room, except for the occasional sobs from Cindy and Gabriella, everyone was sitting there waiting for any news on Taylor. Over the past three hours, some more of Taylor's friends had arrived. Some science friends, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and JP & Kriezel. They all sat there waiting. Waiting for any news on Taylor. Waiting, Wishing and Hoping.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry.. so short, but I couldn't think of much to write for this chapter. It was just a filler anyway.

Next Chapter: The Truth; Chad starts to break down.


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except some characters that I made up. Kriezel, JP

Without further ado, I give you chapter 7!

What's happening in this chapter?

The truth on Taylor's condition; Chad starts to break down.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Last Chapter Recap.

After about three hours of sitting in complete silence in the waiting room, except for the occasional sobs from Cindy and Gabriella, everyone was sitting there waiting for any news on Taylor. Over the past three hours, some more of Taylor's friends had arrived. Some science friends, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Chad's parents. They all sat there waiting. Waiting for any news on Taylor. Waiting, Wishing and Hoping.

End Chapter Recap.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was now 3AM and only a few people remained in the waiting room. Taylor's parents were sitting, awake, waiting for any word on Taylor. Chad sat down in a corner, trying to keep his mind off things. Trying to stay strong for Taylor. Troy was sitting on the floor, with Gabriella in front of him. They were both sleeping, soundly and ever so cute. Taylor's mother looked over at them. Looking at how adorable and in love they looked. She could see a small smile plastered to Gabriella's face.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be in love like they were?" Cindy asked her husband.

"Yeah, wasn't too long ago." he replied.

The shared a small smile and a weak kiss before they were interrupted by a doctor. Cindy, Richard and Chad walked quietly over to the doctor standing at the door. They went outside, so they would wake up Troy and Gabriella. When the doctor told them the news, they were horrified. They didn't know what to say. Chad ran into the room and kicked a chair, startling Gabriella in her sleep and waking Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Wh-what's going on?" Troy yawned, waking Gabriella as he streched. He pulled her into a hug as they stood up. They stood there, Troy's arms crossing over Gabriella's front and locking fingers with her.

"Taylor. She's.. she's--" Chad started.

"She's what Chad? She's not, no she can't be. Tell me what's going on Chad!" Gabriella said in a serious tone.

"The doctors had to do a lot of surgery. Now they can't do anymore. Taylor is in a coma. She's been hurt badly. They took the rubble and road-side items out of her skin and bandaged up her head. She broke some ribs, her right arm, her head has a huge bump on it because of internal bleeding and the doctor also said she might not wake up.." Chad tried to stay strong.

A single tear ran down his face and he quickly brushed it away, he couldn't look like a baby around his friends. Gabriella was in shock. She let go of Troy's hands and fell down on the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Taylor? In a coma? Never waking up? No, this couldn't be happening!

Troy picked her up off the floor and engulfed her in a big warm hug. She could really use a great friend right now and Troy was all she had. He was always there when she needed him most. Especially now.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was alright and Gabriella said she was. He walked over to Chad and started trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay Chad, Taylor is going to be okay. She is going to recover. Everything is going to be alright." Troy started.

"How can you say that? My baby, my girlfriend is laying in a coma helplessly. She might not wake up Troy! I have to face the fact that I might lose her." Chad said blankly.

Troy didn't know what to say. He had never seen Chad like this before. What should he do now? Before he had a chance to say anything or do anything Gabriella got up from her seat and walked over to Chad.

"Chad, you don't have to be strong for us. That's such a big burden to carry. You can't be strong for everyone, just be strong for Taylor." Gabriella said, taking him into a hug.

"I have to be strong for everyone, I can't be seen as a loser for crying or acting emotional." He said.

"No one will think you are a loser, Chad. How could you think that?" Gabriella asked.

Before Chad could reply, he sat down on a chair and began to cry. He wasn't crying because he was a loser, he was crying for Taylor. He was crying to keep himself from doing something stupid. He knew that if they had told him Taylor was gone, he would have jumped out of a window or something. Taylor meant everything to him. If she had left him, he didn't know what he would do.

"I-I can't be st-strong anym-more I n-need her. Sh-she can't leave m-me. I lo-love her t-too much!" Chad cried.

Gabriella pulled him into another hug. Letting him know she was there for him. That she and Troy were there for him.

"We're going to help you pull through this Chad, we all are. All of your friends are here for you and Taylor." Troy said.

"You don't have to be strong. You can cry every once in a while you know." Gabriella said, smiling weakly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Okay, not exactly what I thought about for Chad breaking down. It sounded better in my head but I couldn't form it into words for this chapter. I tried to make it long but I have had writers block. I have been working on other stories and such so I really didnt know what more to add here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. See you next time!

Next Chapter: More Bad News


	8. More Bad News

Chapter 8: More bad news

Disclaimer: I dont own HSM but I own this story and two characters that I made up.

Please note, I am not very accurate in the medical field so don't yell at me if this isn't correct. Also, this chapter is a little sad, so you might not want to read it if you get sad easily.

This Chapter is another filler Chapter. It is mostly in Chad's POV.

It takes place during the evening of where the last chapter left off.

Last Chapter Recap...

"I-I can't be st-strong anym-more I n-need her. Sh-she can't leave m-me. I lo-love her t-too much!" Chad cried.

Gabriella pulled him into another hug. Letting him know she was there for him. That she and Troy were there for him.

"We're going to help you pull through this Chad, we all are. All of your friends are here for you and Taylor." Troy said.

"You don't have to be strong. You can cry every once in a while you know." Gabriella said, smiling weakly.

End Chapter Recap...

It was now 8:00 PM and Taylor's parents had gone home a few hours ago. They hadn't slept a wink since they had gotten there, three days ago. They wrote a note to Chad, Troy and Gabriella. The three teenagers were sleeping soundly on the floor in the back of the waiting room. They laid the note down on a chair next to Chad.

Chad was the first to wake. Gabriella was asleep on Troy's shoulder but she had streched out her leg to the side and kicked Chad in the leg. He yawned, noticing that Mr. and Mrs. McKessie were no longer here. He saw the piece of paper laying on the chair next to him. He was curious to know what it was about so he quickly picked it up and began reading.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella,

This is Mr. and Mrs. McKessie. It's 5:02 and we decided to head home.

We have decided to head home and shower, change clothes and get

some rest. We think it is a good idea you do as well. None of us have

slept very well in the past three days. If you don't go home, we understand.

Thank you for being here for Taylor, it means a lot to us. We will be back

tomorrow around 4:00PM unless you call us with any information. If you do

get any information at all, then please call us right away, no matter what time

it is. We will come as soon as we hear anything from you or the doctor.

Take care.

Mr. and Mrs. McKessie.

Chad's POV:

After I read the note, I thought I should try to fall back asleep. But just as I was about to, I heard the door open and I was awake instantly. I rubbed my eyes and as my vision cleared up, I saw Doctor Michaels. I got up and walked over to him, yawning. He started talking to me.

"Hey sleepy head." he said to me.

I yawned again and said hello.

"Where did Taylor's parent's head off to?" he asked me looking around the room.

"They headed home, they were tired, needed to change and get some rest." I responded.

"Okay, well, since you're here, I guess I will tell you the news since you are her boyfriend." I smiled in my mind as I thought about that.. _'since you are her boyfriend'_

The doctor sat me down near the door and told me the news about Taylor quietly, so we wouldn't wake up the two love-birds, Troy and Gabriella. Once he was done telling me, he took out a piece of paper and asked me if I would sign up to help her. Then he left, letting me know he was going to go work on someone else.

'The news just keeps getting worse.' I thought.

I got up with tears in my eyes and walked over to the sleeping couple.

I gently tapped Troy and when he didn't wake up right away, but Gabriella awoke suddenly. I told her that I had news and she yawned, carefully detaching herself from Troy's grip and stood up. Since Troy still wasn't awake, I nudged his shoulder and he said _"I love you Gabriella Montez, you are the best girlfriend in the world." _Gabi and I laughed and she said "Aww" and gently pecked his lips. I made a face and then Troy woke up. Gabriella whispered to him.

"Do you know that you talk in you sleep hunny?" Troy yawned and looked up at her.

"Wh-what did I say?" Troy asked frightened. Gabriella looked at me and we both laughed.

"What did say?" Troy asked again.

"You said 'I love you Gabriella Montez, you are the best girlfriend in the world' " I stated.

Troy's eyes grew wide and he looked away. Gabriella sat down next to him.

"I love you Troy Bolton, you are the best boyfriend in the world" she said to him as he smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed him. I could tell he was enjoying this moment and that he wasn't embarrassed anymore. I cleared my throat and they broke apart, their cheeks turning a deep shade of red. I laughed at them.

END CHAD POV.

"Gabs, Troy. I have more bad news to tell you.." Chad started.

They stood up and followed Chad over to a group of chairs.

Gabriella sighed, realizing her fun was over and it was now time to get back to reality.

"What did you hear, Chad? What did they tell you?" She asked.

Chad took a deep breath and looked over at his friend's worrying faces. He began to speak and tried to tell them the story the doctor had told him just minutes ago. His eyes were watering up again and he began.

"Now Taylor needs a liver transplant. The broken ribs poked her in her liver and they bruised it badly. She's still in a coma, but the only way to get her to wake up faster and get her moving more is to give her a liver transplant. I signed myself up as a donor, hopefully I am a match so I can help my girlfriend. She means so much to me. I really don't know what I would do without her. If I ever lost her, I would never forgive myself. This is all my fault anyway, I mean if I didn't call her and tell her to come over to my house right away, this would have never happened. No one know's where she was going. But if they found out, they would all hate me. That's why I can't tell them."

By this time, Chad had called Taylor's parents and they were already there, they entered right as Chad finished his story. They were about to ask what he can't tell and who he can't tell it to but the doctor walked in and stopped them.

'Oh great, here comes the doctor.. wonder what he has to say about my baby now.' Chad thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKessie?" Doctor Michaels asked.

"Yes? What's wrong now?" Asked Mrs. McKessie teary-eyed.

"We have some MORE bad news for you," he started, sighing.

I walked over to Doctor Michaels and Taylor's parents.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Taylor is now in need of a bone marrow transplant as well. We fear that if any more complications go wrong, we might lose her." he said softly.

' WHAT! ' I thought. 'I might lose her, I really might.' My eyes started to fill with tears as Doctor Michaels pulled me aside.

"Chad, son. We do have some good news for you." he started. I gave a weak smile.

"Son, you are a liver match." My tears slowly dissolved and I told him I was ready to give my liver to my girlfriend.

"But what about the bone marrow transplant?" I asked him.

"You are a match, however, we can't have you giving bone marrow and a liver at the same time. That can cause things to go wrong with you."

My tears started to prick my eyes again. Then Dr. Michaels walked over to Taylor's parents and explained the situation. As it turns out, Ryan is a match for Taylor's kindey. I was confused how the doctor had known that, seeing as how he hadn't been here yet. He explained to me that Ryan had called him because Gabriella had called Sharpay and he wanted to help. He is going to be a donor for that. I'm not really mad that he is doning, I am actually glad that he is because otherwise I really would lose my baby.

It was a half an hour later and I was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for a nurse to come in and prep me for my surgery. Instead, Dr. Michaels came in and told me dreadful news. Ryan's bone marrow hadn't planted properly and Taylor was going into shock. They needed her mom's bone marrow and they are still going to give Taylor my liver.

After the operation, they cleaned me up and I woke out of my anesthesia. They told me my liver was working well in Taylor and that the bone marrow from her mother was inside and working properly.

Once again, they had some bad news. This time it was about the bump on her head. They said that they hadn't noticed at first, but her skull was cracked and there is the case that she might lose part of her memory. The part of her head that was hit is said to cause damage to her memory over the past two years. She will remember her family and everyone she met three years ago, but she wont remember us going out. Or ever meeting Gabriella. Or having new friends. I don't know what I will do if Taylor loses her memory from the last two years. I mean, I will show her pictures and tell her stories of how we got together and what we did together. But it will never be the same. Taylor was my everything and still is. But if she loses her memory, what we once had will never be the same.

I started to sit up, but realized I was rapped up where they took my kindey and I had tubes in my arms. I decided that I would ask God if he would help Taylor out. I closed my eyes and brought my hands together. I heard to door open slightly before I started to pray, but it closed a moment later. I started to pray, for Taylor, for us.

Dear God. It's me, Chad Danforth. Remember me? The one who wanted the puppy when I was five.

FLASHBACK

Hewwo God. It's Chad Danforf and I want a puppy. My mommy said vat I couldn't have one becuth I am too wung. I weally weally want a puppy vough! Pwease God, if you can send me a wittle puppy that is easy to take care of, den I will be a berry good boy. I pwomise.

END FLASHBACK

I am talking to you because I need your help. My best friend, which is my girfriend, is in a coma and she might lose her memory. I don't want her to lose what we had. We are in love and she means everything to me. I know that I have to face the fact that I might lose her. But I can't bring myself to accept it. The doctors have done all they can and now it's just time to let nature run its course. I know you never gave me that puppy that I wanted but I want her to be okay even more. I gave her my liver but I want to do more. Anything I can do for her, I will do it. All I ask is a little help from above. From you and the angels. I know that I am 17 and people don't think that 17 year old's believe in angels, but I do. I would give anything to be with Taylor again. anything to see her smiling face. Anything to kiss her and feel her soft lips on mine again. Whatever it takes, I am willing to go the extra mile and do anything for Taylor. She means the world to me. I love her more than anything I have ever loved. If you can help me, I wont ask for anything else ever again and I will never be bad. Amen.

When I opened my eyes, I sighed. Then I looked up because I saw something move. It was Troy and the rest of gang. They had heard everything I said. Oh great, what are they going to say to me now? I am so embarrassed.

They stepped forward, ready to say something when my head dropped on the pillow. I heard Troy say "Chad? CHAD!" and then I blacked out.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Oohh. Cliffy! Don't hate me! I was going to have the team say something to make this chapter longer but I decided to have something more sad in it. I think I wrote enough. There are... 2431 words in this chapter. I wont be updating soon because I am really busy. I will try to update as soon as i can. Review please!

Next Chapter: What's wrong with Chad? Taylor wakes up! (finally)

Here is a preview of the next chapter:

Taylor wakes up.

She learns everything she has been through. No memory loss.

She asks to see Chad. The doctors bring her and Chad in a big room to share.

She asks for a minute alone, after her tubes and things are re-adjusted.

She takes Chad's hand and starts talking to him. What does she say?

Chad needs blood. Troy steps in. Nothing happens with Troy, dont worry.

Chad wakes up with a soft kiss from Taylor as her tears fall on his cheeks.

"Taylor?" Chad asks.

"Chad! You're all right!" she kisses him again.

"Wh-what happened?" he asks. (No, he dosen't lose his memory. I can't bring myself to do that)

Chad looks up and thanks God for bringing Taylor back to him.

He tells her everything he did while she was in a coma.

She tells him what she did while they were in the room alone together. (Nothing dirty, you sick-minded people lol)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

There. Enough of a preview? I think so. I am going to update as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. UNO!

Chapter 9: UNO!

Disclaimer: I dont own HSM but I own this story and two characters that I made up.

Please note, I am not very accurate in the medical field so don't yell at me if this isn't correct.

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. It is extremely long, so beware. Hope you enjoy! I really like this chapter! Don't forget to review! (:

_Last Chapter Recap..._

I am talking to you because I need your help. My best friend, which is my girfriend, is in a coma and she might lose her memory. I don't want her to lose what we had. We are in love and she means everything to me. I know that I have to face the fact that I might lose her. But I can't bring myself to accept it. The doctors have done all they can and now it's just time to let nature run its course. I know you never gave me that puppy that I wanted but I want her to be okay even more. I gave her my liver but I want to do more. Anything I can do for her, I will do it. All I ask is a little help from above. From you and the angels. I know that I am 17 and people don't think that 17 year old's believe in angels, but I do. I would give anything to be with Taylor again. anything to see her smiling face. Anything to kiss her and feel her soft lips on mine again. Whatever it takes, I am willing to go the extra mile and do anything for Taylor. She means the world to me. I love her more than anything I have ever loved. If you can help me, I wont ask for anything else ever again and I will never be bad. Amen.

When I opened my eyes, I sighed. Then I looked up because I saw something move. It was Troy and the rest of gang. They had heard everything I said. Oh great, what are they going to say to me now? I am so embarrassed.

They stepped forward, ready to say something when my head dropped on the pillow. I heard Troy say "Chad? CHAD!" and then I blacked out.

_End Chapter Recap..._

Troy's POV:

I walked into Chad's room with Jason, Zeke and Ryan. I thought Chad knew we were here since he looked up briefly when the door opened. We watched and listened to him silently. He started speaking to someone, I thought it was God. When he finished, I knew it was God.

Ryan was leaning against the door and his ring hit the door handle, making a little 'ding' sound. I turned around and gave him a look, he put his hands up in front of his face for defense, but then I looked away, focusing on Chad.

I realized at that point that he hadn't known we were in the room because of the look on his face. He was totally embarrassed. I started walking over to him slowly, but before I made it over to him, his head dropped on his pillow and he shut his eyes. My eyes widened and I ran the rest of the way to his bed, calling his name.

"Chad? CHAD!" I yelled. Oh my gosh! What is wrong with him?

"Jason, go find a doctor, quick!" I called to my friend over my shoulder. Chad's monitor started beeping furiously and I grabbed his hand. I turned my head around swiftly and Jason was alread out the door. Ryan and Zeke just stoof there, shocked. Just about as much as I was. We all had no idea what was going on. All we could do was wait for a doctor and hope Chad was okay.

I looked back at Chad and then at the door. Still no sign on Jason or a doctor. When five minutes passed, I got worried and I told Ryan to go find Jason and see what's going on. But just as he was about to run out of the door, a doctor came rushing to the bed with Jason right behind him. I could tell they had both been running because they were breathing really heavily. The doctor shooed us out of the room. His face looked kind of worried. I guess he needed privacy while he checked out what was wrong with Chad.

We quickly left and walked to the waiting room in silence. I guess we looked worried because Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay came running up to us. She and the other girls had been smiling before we walked in solemly. Maybe they had heard some good news about something? But my thoughts were shooken away by the many questions Gabi immediately started asking me. Her and the other girls were pulling Jason, Ryan, Zeke and me to some chairs and began questioning us again.

"Troy, what's wrong? What happened? You look like you just found out something terrible." Gabriella gushed.

"It's Chad." I responded, only answering one question. I began telling her what just happened. The other gues were explaining to Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Oh no! What is going to happen?" Gabriella asked again.

But before I could even answer her, the doctor that I saw in the room just moments before, came in the waiting room. He was asking all of us to come over to him. Gabriella intertwined her fingers with mine, letting me know everything would end up okay.

"You're the friends of Chad Danforth, am I correct? The doctor asked us. We all nodded, begging him with our eyes to continue on.

"It's a good thing Jason came to get me right away." He started. I saw Kelsi smile up at Jason as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

I squeezed Gabriella's hand and she squeezed back. The doctor then continued.

"Chad is alright. He just passed out because his body wasn't used to the massive amout of blood that was taken away during his surgery. Since this was his first surgery on his record, it was typical for this to happen. It is extremely normal. Because of this, the blood loss make it hard for his body to keep him awake. All he needs is a blood donor and we can inject some more blood into his arm to help him wake up. I have some papers here, if any of you would like to sign up--" The doctor told us the story, but I interrupted him.

"I'll donate some of my blood for Chad! I have AB positive bloodtype and so does Chad." Everyone looked at me as if to say 'how do you know that?' I quickly added,

"We have to get physicals for Basketball every year and we always go together. I remembered this since the first time we had it done. I guessed I would need it for something, someday. And today it came in handy..." I started rambling on. The doctor stopped me and I finished, recalling those good old days... just me and my best friend.

"Okay, I just want you to fill out these two papers before you head over." The doctor explained, handing me the two bright, brisp, white pieces of paper. I took them, gently releasing my hand from Gabriella's. We all walked over to the chairs we were sitting in before and I began filling out the paperwork with the doctor's black pen.

Once I finished, I handed the papers back to the doctor. He took them and started for teh door. He turned around just before he walked out.

"Mr. ..ah.. Bolton," He read off the top paper. "A nurse will come for you within the next hour or so. We want to prepare a room and get all the necessary items for your blood donation." I nodded. He walked back in the room and over to me.

"Oh, and by the way, I am doctor Silvers." He smiled and extended his right hand. I shook it and said 'nice to meet you' and then he left.

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

The gand and I were really bored. So Jason and Kelsi hopped into Jason's car and drove off to his house to grab UNO. We all decided that would be a fun game to play.

While they were gone, I decided to talk to Gabriella. I remembered how when the guys and I walked into the waiting room, after the incidet with Chad, and we saw the girls smiling. I questioned my girlfriend.

"Hey Gabi?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Yes, Troy?" She asked.

"When I walked in here before I told you about Chad, you, Sharpay and Kelsi were smiling. What was it that you were all smiling about?"

"Oh, we were just trying to keep out mind off of Taylor so we started telling eachother some funny memories we have had in the past." Gabriella blushed.

"Oh, cool." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

Gabriella giggled and I kissed her forehead.

When Jason and Kelsi returned, we split into three teams.

They were:

Gabriella and Me

Kelsi and Jason

Sharpay and Zeke

Ryan didn't want to play, he said he wasn't and 'Uno playing kind of guy.' I think he just didn't want to play because he didn't have a girlfriend. Our teams were based on our relationships anyways.

We had to play with two decks of cards because we knew we would need a lot. The first ones to play was me and Gabriella against Zeke and Sharpay. Jason and Kelsi would play whoever won.

It was down to the last few cards. Gabriella put down our yellow four and we yelled 'UNO!' in unison. Sharpay and Zeke were looking at their hand of six cards. They have to be very careful of what card they would choose next. After what seemed like twenty minutes of fighting, they decided on putting down a wild card, changing the color to blue. That worked out in our favor because our last card was a blue draw two.

"We win!!" Gabriella shouted, grabbing my hands and starting a victory dance.

"I told you to make it red, Zeke!"

"Sorry, Shar." He apologized. Jason took out his cell phone and started playing a music video. Everyone got up and started dancing. We were all having a laughing attack as we fell to the floor.

When we were done laughing, I left to get us all some drinks.

When I came back, I handed the drinks to everyone and they gave me 'thank you's'

"So, what did I miss?" I asked Gabriella as I took a sip of my Coca Cola.

She led me over to the rest of our friends.

"Well, Ryan and I reamed up against Jason and Kelsi and we beat them. The game was very long and Jason and Kelsi got close a few times but we beat them in the end." I nodded and we began to play another game, this time I was back with Gabriella. Just the way I liked it.

"You're going down, Bolton!" Zeke said to me.

"Oh you think so? Well, I've got Gabriella on my team." I said, wrapping a secure arm around my girlfriend.

She nodded and put on her game face. We played the game and wone yet again.

"I am on a roll!" Gabriella said, cheering.

"See, with Gabriella on my team, you guys just don't stand a chance!" I told my friends.

Jason and Kelsi got up from their seats and came over, ready for defeat. "Bring it on!" I said.

Sharpay made a funny remark and we all started laughing again.

Just then, a nurse came in asking for me.

"Troy Bolton?" She asked.

I stopped laughing, cleared my throat, helped Gabriella up and walked over to the nurse, nodding my head.

"Well, Bolton, it is time to go get your blood drawn. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." I looked down at Gabriella and she gave me a reassuring hug before I left.

As I walked out of the room, I looked back. I guess you could say that I was worried. I'm not sure why, but I am. Everytime I looked back at the door, I always saw Gabriella's smiling face.

When I couldn't see her anymore, I continued down the long while hallway until we finally reached a room. It read 'BD Room K.' I am guessing that meant 'Blood Drawing Room K.'

I followed the nurse into the room. Since this was the usual hospital I went to, the nurse had my file and she read it. I assume they had to make sure I was AB positive because they have to be very accurate in these circumstances.

She told me what she would be doing and I nodded. I saw so used to hacing my blood drawn because of all of those physicals for basketball.

She rolled up my t-shirt sleeve on my left arm. She then took out a needle that I didn't recognize. She took out a few other items from the drawer next to us and layed them neatly on a tray, next to the needle.

The nurse did the usual procedure for taking blood. She wiped the area that the needle would go into, then she stuck it in. I winced a little because this needle hurt really, really bad. But, I didn't want her to think I was weak so I toughened up and took it like a man.

When the nurse was done, she wiped my arm again and then bandaged it up and sent me on my way back to the waiting room.

End Troy POV.

Begin Regular POV.

Meanwhile...

The gang was sitting in the waiting room, doing what else? Waiting!

The door to the waiting room opened and in walked doctor Michaels, Taylor's doctor.

Gabriella immediately got up. They all followed her.

"Ah, friends of Taylor McKessie?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Well, I finally have some good news for you. The liver planted correctly in Taylor. She is awake and asking for you. Her parents will be here in a half hour so you have that long to go talk to her. But only three of you at a time, please." He said.

Everyone's facial expressions softened and they began cheering happily.

End Regular POV.

Begin Gabriella POV:

The gang decided that I should go first. Troy was still getting his blood drawn so I was alone, otherwise he would definately come with me. They said that I was here the longest besides Chad so I should get the chance to talk to her first.

I followed the doctor to Taylor's room. So now here I am, about to walk into Taylor's room. 'I hope she doesn't look too bad.' I thought.

When I walked in, she was looking out the window. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Hey Gabi!" Her raspy voice choked out.

"Hey Tay!!" I replied excitedly. I walked over to her and we hugged eachother loosely.

"I hoped you would be the first one to come see me. Thanks for being here! From what I have heard, you, Troy and Chad have been here the longest." I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, serious expression crossing her face.

I started telling her evetything from when I left her house, up until now. She shed a few tears here and there along the way, but other than that she was fine. All she did was say 'wow' when I finished. Just as I finished, her parents walked in. I let them talk to her alone, saying goodbye and walking back to the waiting room.

My friends started asking me questions so I answered all the ones I could. I looked out in the hallway. There was Troy.

End Gabriella POV.

Begin Troy POV.

When I got back, Gabriella ran up to me and kissed me. When we pulled apart, I smiled, looking down at her beaming face.

"Excited to see me?" I joked.

"No, I mean yeah, but I also have some awesome news to share with you!" She said, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Taylor is awake!!!" She said, loud but not too loud. She wanted to show her excited emotion.

"Really? That's great!" I said, pulling her into a tight hug.

She told me how she talked to her and stuff. I told her about my needle incident, but she was proud of me.

"My hero." Gabriella smiled.

"You are such a great person, Troy. And that is why I Love You." She said to me, grabbing my hands.

"Well, I have great people around me to help with that. And I love you more!!" I hugged her. She laughed and said she loved me more and I gave up.

End Troy POV.

Begin Taylor POV.

So my parents were talking to me. They were so worried. I'm so glad I have them. I don't know what I would do without them or my friends.

They were sitting on the end of my bed, about to say something when Dr. Michaels walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKessie, I'm going to ask you to leave now, I have to check on Taylor's progress." He said.

My dad kissed my forehead and my mom squeezed my hand before they left.

"Hello Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing really well. But I have a question." I responded.

"I suppose you want to know about the bushy-haired boy?" He chuckeled. I nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." I blushed.

"What would you like to know?"

"Can you move us into a bigger room so we can be together?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll get a nurse to bring you both into a room just down the hall."

Dr. Michaels left and a little nurse came in. And when I say little, I mean really short.

She hooked my tubes and other equipment to a rolling monitor. She didn't say a word to me. When we got in the room, she re-hooked my equipment to a permanent monitor, like in my last room. Then Chad was wheeled in.

When the nurse left, I looked over at my boyfriend. He looked so helpless. So broken and sad. I remembered everything Gabriella told me. Especially the parts of Chad crying and thinking of me. I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful boyfriend. I seriously don't know what I would do without him.

"Hey Chad," I started whispering to him.

"I've been through so much these past few days, haven't I?" I let some tears fall. "Nut what made me forget a bout it all was the fact that you care so much about me. Please wake up soon babe." A few silent tears of mine fe.ll on his face and I kissed his lips sooftly. I was surpirsed when I felt something push up against my lips. He was kissing me back! I immediately pulled apart and my eyes fluttered open.

"Chad, sweetie?" I asked.

"Hey Tay." He say, opening his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asken.

"Since I was moved into this room." He smiled.

"So you heard everything I said then?"

"Let's just say that I love you more than life itself." He said.

For some reason I didn't believe him. I bet he is really mad that I got into that accident and he wants to break up with me. Who was I kidding? He doesn't love me. He never did. He just felt sorry that I was a geek that had no boyfriend.

I started crying and turned my head.

"What's wrong, Tay?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he grabed my shoulder and turned my head so I was now looking at him.

"You don't love me. Not Really. You just felt sorry that I was a geek with no boyfriend so you were just getting my hopes up and you were going to break my heart in the end. Or get everyone to hate me by giving me your liver." I said, sobbing.

I didn't know why I was feeling like this. Why I was doubting my boyfriend. I think I am just depressed.

"Taylor McKessie. Don't you ever think for a second that you don't matter to me. You're not a geek and you never were. Of course I love you, you make my life worth living. If you had said no to me that day I asked you out, I would have locked myself in my room for weeks, crying myself to sleep everynight. When I found out you were in an accident I was was scared. I was scared I might lose you. WHen the doctor said you needed a liver transplant, I jumped at the advantage of helping the love of my life regain consciousness. I felt it was my job to help you. But not as a burden. I could never do anything or say anything mean to you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Your love keeps me going." Chad said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

So, wow. That was one of the best chapters in this story, I think. I wrote this over the summer. Including the 10th chapter. Which will be the last. I know, wow, short story! But I also made a new record! This is the longest chapter ever. Which means, more reviews before I update. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know what you think is going to happen in the last chapter. Also, when I post the next and final chapter, tell me if you think I should write a Sequel and give me some ideas. Everyone's reviews are carefully considered in my next chapters, if they suggest something.

Go review, please. At least 13 before I update. (That's only three more than I usually ask for) But, the more the merrier!

Hope to see lots of reviews in my inbox. Hope you enjoyed this 3798 word chapter. It took me forever to type! Like three hours. lol. Peace!

xo..HSM0bsession--_Out!_..xo


	10. Your Love Keeps Me Going

Chapter 10: Your love keeps me going

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but I own this story and two characters that I made up.

A/N: This is the **LAST** chapter. It is also extremely long, so beware. Hope you enjoy! I really like this chapter! Don't forget to review! (:

_Last Chapter Recap..._

"Taylor McKessie. Don't you ever think for a second that you don't matter to me. You're not a geek and you never were. Of course I love you, you make my life worth living. If you had said no to me that day I asked you out, I would have locked myself in my room for weeks, crying myself to sleep every night. When I found out you were in an accident I was scared. I was scared I might lose you. When the doctor said you needed a liver transplant, I jumped at the advantage of helping the love of my life regain consciousness. I felt it was my job to help you. But not as a burden. I could never do anything or say anything mean to you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Your love keeps me going." Chad said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

_End Chapter Recap..._

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

Taylor sat on her bed in silence. '_he really does care_' she thought.

"I can't believe I thought you would break up with me. I put you through so much since the accident and now I'm doubting our relationship. I am so sorry, Chad. I really do love you, with all my heart. Please don't ever leave me." Taylor cried her eyes out. Chad pulled her head to his shoulder and let her cry.

Taylor pulled her head up after several minutes.

"Never." Chad whispered.

Taylor had ceased crying and only let a few silent tears fall here and there. Of course, Chad was there to wipe them away with love. She really was sorry and she knew he loved her the way he said he did. '_God, I hate mood swings!_' Taylor thought to herself.

"I don't know what I would do without you babe. You make me whole. When I'm with you, I feel loved and safe. I still get butterflies at the mention of your name or the smallest smile you give me. When you laugh, I laugh. When you smile, I smile. When you cry, I am there to kiss away your tears. When you say 'I Love You', I say it back because that's what I feel when I am around you...love." Chad confessed.

Taylor let one solitary tear escape her eyes. Chad didn't bother trying to brush it away, because he knew it was a tear of joy. Taylor loved him and that was all he needed.

"Now it's my turn to speak," Taylor said, putting her fingers to his lips.

"First of all, Chad, I just want you to know that I am sorry for everything. I never meant to put you through any pain. When I agreed to be your girlfriend, I said yes because I was really excited that it was you who had asked me. My heart starts beating faster and faster with the slightest mention of your name or the sight of your smiling face. You've made me whole. Before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, I was lonely. I only had my parents and a couple of close friends. But funny as it is, that wasn't enough. I knew my friends loved me, but I guess I needed one special person to understands me best and tell me they loved me for who I was and not just because I was their friend. I just needed someone... And that turned out to be you." Taylor finished and looked away.

Chad looked up at the ceiling and grabbed Taylor's hand. He mouthed a 'thank you' to God and he was sure he got a 'you're welcome' back.

Chad leaned over and kissed Taylor passionately on her lips. They broke apart when a doctor came in.

"Ah, Chad, awake are we?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yep." Chad grinned.

"Taylor, I am going to keep you overnight, but you can go home tomorrow if everything is alright in the morning. I just want to make sure you really are okay before you get discharged. As for you, Chad, you can leave now if you like, you are all set. Just have your parents pick up this prescription at a drugstore. These are painkillers." He said, pointing to the paper. He handed it to Chad.

"Your friends are waiting to see you, can I send them in?" He asked.

"Yah." The two said in unison.

Moments later, Chad and Taylor's parents walked in. They didn't stay very long. They were just keeping their conversations casual.

"I'm so proud of you Chad, honey." His mom said.

"You've done good, son." His dad added.

Chad introduced Taylor to his parents as did Taylor with hers.

"We'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." Taylor's mom kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Her dad smiled, doing the same thing his wife did.

The adults exited and in walked Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Tay and Chad!" Gabriella said, hugging her friends.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Troy said, making conversation.

"Pretty well." Chad said.

"Better, now that my baby is here with me." Taylor blushed.

"Aww!" Gabriella sang. Troy rolled his eyes and she playfully hit him on the shoulder, softly.

Troy wrapped his arm around his beautiful girlfriend's waist. They exchanged 'I love you's' and turned their attention to their friends. Chad and Taylor were making out.

"Hey, hey! Get a room you guys!" Troy said, breaking up their little kissy-session.

"You know, we would if you guys LEFT!" Chad joked, emphasizing the word 'left'.

"Fine." Troy pouted, walking towards the door.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Gabriella said, walking towards Troy, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"If you be a good boy, Troy, I'll get you an ice cream cone!" Gabriella called, giggling.

"You brought this one upon yourself!" Troy said, approaching and tickling his love. They were laughing and Troy was on top of Gabriella, pinning her to the ground. He leaned down and they started kissing. That is, until Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan walked by laughing at how cute they were.

They pulled apart and got up. They laced their fingers together and walked to the empty waiting room, before leaving.

"Troy, I love youuu!" Gabriella said to her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Gabs!" Troy hugged her and they broke apart, sitting down on two seats next to each other in the back on the room.

"Troy, these past few days have been really rough. With Taylor being in that accident, made me realize how anything can happen. Good or bad. The only thing I regret and I am sad about is that we didn't get to hand out. I mean, I am glad Taylor is okay, but I was really looking forward to our date. When hung out these past few days, it made me want it even more." Gabriella said, a tear rushing down her beautiful tan skin. Troy quickly took his thumb and brushed it away.

"I know what you mean. I was really excited about it too. I know how I can make it up to you though..." Troy smiled widely.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tellllll me!" Gabriella said, overjoyed. Troy laughed at her, she was so cute.

"How about tonight, my place, say 7:00PM?"

Gabriella smiled. "Perfect."

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

OMG!! That's the end! Thank you so much to all of you that stuck with me through this story! My first fan fic was a hit! I am so excited! I wish it wasn't over! I pictured the ending differently but this wasn't too bad of one. Did you like it?

Please review to let me know how you liked this chapter, how you liked the story and if you want me to do a sequel, then tell me what you want to see in that sequel.

If I decide to do a sequel, I won't write it until I finish my other two stories, At it Again and Happily Ever After.

If you seriously want me to do a sequel quickly, you have to review. If I get tons of reviews, I will start writing the sequel. But I need you to give me possible ideas for a title, what you want in it and some other events that you want to happen.

Thanks for sticking with me through this story! I love you all, reviewers and readers!

Special thanks to all these reviewers: (in no particular order)

Tvlover37

Harry-fan14

FCHS-HSMPrincess

XxBloodyGazexX

HaloAngel504

Kikigirl101

AcklesAddict

FictionFrek101

lexicuti4eva

dannirox4eva

Freakymathgirl

IluvTHEBLEU

LuvHighSchoolMusical

HSMLaosvufreaks

Blueprincess972

Hullabaloo

xoxo-jeniie-xoxo

kiskigirl1421

Maria-b3l3n

LucasLikedTheRedDress

Lovetoread17

Jude136

RockDrummerChick

Freakysoccergirl

VUWildcat

Zac'sMyBoyfriend

AyanaStarman

Mylifeismine

Crazy-chick07

Thank you guys so, so much for reviewing! Go read my other stories and review to them, as well! Again, thank you so, so much! I love you all!

Xo HSM 0bsession. --Out!


End file.
